Staying Quiet
by roseusvortex
Summary: Not everything is meant to be kept in the dark.


**Momoi isn't mentioned because... I can't remember her being a jerk to Kuroko like the rest of the GOM. Honestly, she followed Aomine despite his ways. :p**

 **Take it easy on a rusty writer. ;p I tried for a simple flow...If it doesn't hit it off, I may delete it and try something different.  
**

 **Please enjoy and review.  
**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya thought many things were filled with kindness in the world. They were the little things that people took for granted. The ones that got forgotten. The ones that stayed silent. If they were brought to light, then they would become warped and broken like everything else that world brought to light. That's why Kuroko liked noticing the little things and keeping them silent.

That's why, when practice time is over and everyone leaves to go home. Kuroko watches as Kise comforts a sad little girl on the swings by just smiling at her.

He thinks to himself that Kise-kun may be cold-hearted to people who doesn't earn his respect, but when he tries, he can be just as bright as the sun to anyone.

But he doesn't say anything.

...

That's why, when he sees someone get bullied, before he can step in. Aomine is already there, pushing himself between them, knocking both parties over at the same time. Rudely and effectively stopping the problem.

He thinks to himself that Aomine-kun is truly a basketball idiot with no sense of manners, but even rude idiots can be thoughtful to the weak.

But he doesn't say anything.

...

That's why, when Midorima refuse to walk home with them one week, Kuroko watches how Midorima walks away quicker than usual. They all find out later that his little sister had been sick and Midorima was taking care of her while his parents worked.

He thinks to himself, that yes, Midorima-kun is a tsundere. One that cares very much for his family. One that is very kind.

But, of course, to save Midorima-kun's pride. He doesn't say anything.

...

That's why, when he forgets his lunch one day, left on the counter top of his kitchen, waiting there because he overslept and forgot. Kuroko stays silent and realizes he'll have to wait till basketball practice to run to the store and buy some onigiri. Until Murasakibara complains to his left, how he is stuffed from eating too many snacks. A bag of chips fall into his lap after that and he stares.

He thinks to himself, that Murasakibara-kun is more observant than most people, because honestly, nobody else would've notice than he didn't have food, and there no way Murasakibara-kun is full.

But he doesn't say anything.

...

That's why, when Akashi looks after them like a mother. Kuroko feels happy. Yes, their captain can be violent, but he keeps them together. If Murasakibara lazes too much, he scolds. If Midorima insults another senpai's intelligence, he quickly and effortlessly backs up his statement making the senpai question his life choices. If Aomine and Kise fight, he punishes them.

He thinks to himself, that despite an intimidating aura, Akashi-kun is quite gentle and cares for his teammates very much.

But, he values his life, so he doesn't mention it.

...

Kuroko thinks that by not saying anything, these little moments and acts of kindness will stay hidden where only he can see. They won't be become warped.

That's wrong.

It's only till after _it_ happens. After Kise turns rather cold-hearted and Midorima isn't very kind. Aomine turns from defending the weak to scoffing at them and Murasakibara isn't observant any longer.

What breaks him even more...it that Akashi isn't quite so gentle anymore either. That is what finally breaks the team down.

Kuroko wonders.

That maybe... he should've said something about how their kindness is really one of the most precious things they have, they can't lose it. He wonders if he should say something right now.

Then the scoreboard dances in front of his eyes... the numbers haunting him. 111 - 11

Once again, for a different reason this time...

...he decides to not say anything...


End file.
